


What The Water Gave Me

by CrystalPotterBlack1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Do not post to another site, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalPotterBlack1/pseuds/CrystalPotterBlack1
Summary: One slick, Winter morning, Gibbs sees a car ahead of him crash off of a bridge, and into a lake. He immediately jumps in to help, having seen the back of a car seat in the back. Meeting a stunning, redheaded, single mother, and her adorable daughter, was not expected, but was welcomed. However, does the fact that they remind him of Shannon and Kelly do more harm than good? A story about letting go of the past, and moving forwards, no matter how hard it is to do so.





	1. Crash (Into Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! Brand new story here. The title is the name of a song by Florence and The Machine. Not positive where this will go. Let's find out together! Please review!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs sees an accident, and rescues a woman, and her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs is forty years old in this, and Harper is twenty six. Timelines are a thing? Not here! Gibbs has been married only twice in this. (So far.)

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was guzzling coffee at an astounding rate. Thank god for huge cup holders. He had closed a Case, late last night. Yet here he was, at Seven a.m., on his way to work to do reports!

The road was very slick, and the black ice was invisible to the naked eye. There was another car driving slowly in front of him. He was not driving too close, but he could see the top of a toddler's head, covered in a purple, knit cap, peaking over the back of a car seat.

Who would be out with a small child, on a morning like this? It was colder than a witch's tit out there, and there was ice on the roads! At least they were driving safely, Gibbs thought.

A mile up the road, he regretted having thought that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harper Potter regretted going out, but there was really no choice. Her and her daughter Keaton, had arrived at their new home late last night. The cleaning company was supposed to stock the fridge, but they did not. Last night, Keaton had eaten what was left in her diaper bag - mainly a couple of small jars of food, and a handfull of Cheerios.

They had awoken two hours ago, and had nothing in the house to eat. Luckily, Harper had curbed her baby's hunger by nursing her. She was still fractious, being used to eating Cheerios and yogurt, with half a banana, and a cup of pumped breastmilk for breakfast.

Harper Potter would **never**, deny a baby food, especially not her own. So she had bundled them both up, and went to the grocery. 

Harper had shopped as quickly as she could, and grabbed enough for a week or so. It was so cold out there! And the roads were making her nervous. She was afraid she had missed her turn, and was not willing to look at her phone while driving. She had decided to pull over at the next Gas Station for directions, when she hit a slick patch, and her car went out of control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, shit!" Gibbs exclaimed, when he saw the car slide on an invisible patch of ice. They were in a horrible place for that to happen, and he slowed down, as safely as he could. The Mercedes in front of him was spinning, the driver was smart enough not to slam the brakes, but as they smashed into the guard rail, he could tell they were going down into that cold, Lake water.

Jethro grabbed his phone, just as the car started teetering on the edge of the bridge.

**"911, where is your emergency?"**

** _"On Stout Rd. By Route 1120. A car just spun out on the bridge over Holt Lake. There is a small child in the car. I am about to jump in, and attempt a_ ** _ **rescue." **_ **  
**

Gibbs said into his phone, as he shoved his coat back into his car. He had taken it off, to make swimming easier. He left his car running, so they could keep the baby warm until an ambulance arrived. He started running towards where the car went off.

**"Sir! Do NOT attempt a rescue, Sir! Stay in your car, where it is safe. Do not attem-"**

_ **"I'm going in. If you don't like it, get some Goddamn help, here!"** _

Gibbs said, then sat his phone on the side of the bridge, by the guard rail. He took his sweater off, and left it near the phone. He took a deep breath, then jumped into the icy, freezing water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harper was staying as calm as she could, which really wasn't much, considering her baby's safety was at risk. When the guard rail gave under the weight of her car, she undid her seatbelt. She knew that that was stupid, and almost suicidal, but she needed that extra time unhindered, so she could save her Daughter.

Harper also pulled the keys out of the ignition, even as her car crashed into the deep, fridged waters. She would need them to break a window.

She and Keaton both screamed. The groceries in the car, were pelting them both as the car landed upside down in the water. Harper saw stars as she smashed hard, into the roof of her car. The sight of the murky water outside the windows, made her scramble into the backseat, quickly.

Keaton's little hat had fallen off, and she was red-faced, and crying. 

"It's okay, Kit. Mummy's here. I will get you out, I promise." Harper said, trying to stay calm for Keaton. She was pretty sure, her arm was broken. It would be very hard to swim to the surface that way, with one hand holding the baby.

"Mum mum, up!" Kit said, reaching for her. 

Water had started flooding the car, and it felt heart -stoppingly cold. She got Keaton out of the seat, just as water rushed in from the driver's side, rear window. There was a man out there, that had broken her car window. He was making motions with his hands, as the water flooded the car.

Their eyes met, and he looked a little spooked. Harper had no time to think anymore. She kissed her baby's cheek, and handed her over to their rescuer. He gently cradled her, covering her nose and mouth. He swiftly swam to the surface, and burst out of the Lake, crawling onto the shore one handed.

Gibbs heard yelling, as he tried to catch his breath. The baby in his arms was screaming, reaching her hands out to where the rear tires of the car could be seen.

"Mum mum, up! Mum mum, up!" She cried, hiccoughing, and coughing up water.

"It's okay, Mummy will be fine." Gibbs said, his breath creating a fog around his head.

"Sir? Sir!" Gibbs heard a man yell, and he noticed that the sloping bank of the Lake was covered by rescue personnel. 

"Her Mother is still in the car! Please help h-" Gibbs started, only to be interrupted by a general outcry. He turned around, and saw the woman struggling to shore. A Fireman ran into the water, picking her up, bridal style.

"My baby? Where i i i i is my b b b b b baby?" She asked frantically as her teeth chattered.

"She is safe, Ma'am. Calm down, we need to get you both warm. The Fireman handed her off to two more people, and another was walking behind him on the steep bank. 

He had refused to hand over the baby in his arms. She looked just like Kelly did, when she was little. The baby had beautiful, dark red hair, and blue eyes that looked like his. Really, he could have sired this baby himself.

She looked like her Mother, except her eyes. When he had seen her through the window of the car, he had been shocked. She looked very much like Shannon, only her face was sharper, more regal. And those eyes! 

"Sir? Come this way, into the ambulance. Your daughter needs to be taken out of those wet clothes, and so do you." The Paramedic walking with him said, steering him towards the only ambulance on scene.

"Mum mum?" The baby asked, laying her head on his shoulder, and looking up at him with wet, pleading eyes.

"Mum mum is right in there, sweetheart." Gibbs said, as he reached down to pick up his sweater and phone. 

The shock blanket that had been wrapped over them started to shift, and he wrapped it more securely around them. As he got closer to the side door of the Ambulance, he heard raised voices.

"Ma'am, please! Your daughter is coming. You are seriously injured, please sit still."

"_If someone doesn't bring me my daughter, immediately, I will kick your arse, and not bother taking your name! If you think me incapable, I will enjoy proving you wrong!" _Harper said, a deadly serious tone in her voice.

The Paramedic leading him smothered a laugh, and opened the door.

As Gibbs entered the ambulance, eyes the color of fresh, spring grass, pinned him. 

"Keaton! There you are! Hand her to me, please." Harper said. It wasn't a question, it was a demand, but she tried to be polite about it.

The baby girl - apparently named Keaton - squeeled with happiness as he gently handed her over. The woman, was wearing some kind of make- shift splint, and she had a bandage around her head. They had undressed her, and had her covered with blankets.

"Ma'am. You have at least two cracked ribs, a head injury, plus a severe cut at your hairline. Not to even mention, that you have a bone sticking out of your arm! You cannot hold her!" The EMT said, exasperated. It was like the woman had no sense of self preservation!

"Ma'am? We really need to check her for injuries, and warm her up." The female paramedic said, calmly.

Harper reluctantly handed Keaton over, as Gibbs was instructed to remove his clothes. 

"We are sorry we are so crowded, here. With the roads what they are, we are stretched too thin." The EMT said.

"Ok, I need some information. How old is this little Princess?" The Paramedic asked.

"Eleven months." Harper said.

As she started answering questions, Gibbs started stripping off, taking the scrubs he was handed. He happened to look up, and caught the woman's eyes. She blushed, and turned her head, becoming flustered while finishing the info. This both surprised, and flattered him.

"Ok, you next. Name and age?"

"Harper Black, twenty six." Harper said.

"Married?"

"No." She said.

"Is the baby's father allowed to be notified of your accident, or conditions?"

"He is deceased." Harper said, watching the man who rescued them, be checked out. He seemed startled by that, and he looked over at Keaton, eyes looking sad.

"Next of kin?" The Paramedic said, after clearing her throat.

"I have no family."

"Who should we contact in case of emergency?" The woman asked, looking at her with pity.

"Luna Lovegood. She is still in England. Her number is..."

Gibbs was horrified by how little support this lady had! No family, no husband, not even a contact in the country? They must have finished up, because Keaton was layed down next to Harper, and started rooting around at her Mother's chest. She pulled down the blankets and the cup of her bra, and helped her daughter latch on. Gibbs was shocked how nonchalant she was about it.

"Your daughter is in good condition. That snowsuit actually kept her body dry. Just her head and feet were wet. There are a couple of bruises, but nothing serious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you, for saving us. I do not think I could have swam to safety while holding her. We both may have died." Harper said, as they rode to the Hospital.

Gibbs swallowed at the thought of them drowning. "I am glad you are both ok. Can I ask why you were out? Were you on your way to work?" He couldn't help but be curious.

Tears sprang into her eyes, and he felt horrible for asking.

"We only arrived from England last night. The company that got the house ready for us was supposed to stock the fridge, but they didn't. I fed her what was left in her carry bag for dinner last night, but I had nothing to give her for breakfast, except breast milk. That wasn't enough to tide her over, so I had to get groceries. Now they are in the bottom of the Lake, along with my purse that has my cards, ID, and cash in it. I don't know what to do about everything, now." Harper said. The near miss had finally hit her, and she was overwhelmed. She started crying, and turned her face away.

Gibbs put an arm around her shoulder, awkwardly.

"Hey, hey. It'll be alright. I can help you with all that. I work as a Federal Agent, it won't be hard to get replacements. Hell, they might get your purse out of the car when they pull it out of the water. Don't worry about anything, except you and your little girl." Gibbs said.

Harper was mortified, but she couldn't stop the breakdown that had been a long time coming. "I, I couldn't possibly impose in such a way. I can handle things, it's just... I think the fact that Kit almost died, is why I can't stop crying. I'm sorry." She said, blowing her nose on a tissue the EMT provided.

"It's ok. I understand. Let me help you, please? It isn't an imposition at all." Gibbs said.

"What is your name?" Harper asked, after calming somewhat.

"Jethro Gibbs. It is an honor to meet two such beautiful ladies." Gibbs said, trying to gently flirt.

Harper looked down at herself, covered in bandages and blood, wet hair sticking up everywhere. She also knew she had left the house in sweats, hair in a messy braid, and not wearing a stitch of makeup. She looked at him like he was crazy, then told the paramedic.

"You might want to check _his _head, as well." 


	2. How We Got Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory anyone? Reference to noncon, as in non consent for sexual intercourse. Sorry if this upsets anyone. I follow the muse, and sometimes she makes things complicated! Also, suicide of a Harry Potter character. You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter summary.  
WARNING: Discussion of noncon, and suicide of background character. Bad language.

* * *

At the Hospital, Gibbs was quickly released. Harper, however, was protesting.

"I can't have surgery on my arm, until my friend gets here. I have a small child to consider. Waiting until later cannot matter that much in the scheme of things." Harper argued with the Orthopaedic Surgeon.

"Miss Black, you have an open fracture. The bone is sticking out of your arm. I don't know how you are handling the pain without meds, but that adrenaline will wear off soon, I'm sure. You could develope a severe infection, and your bone could heal incorrectly. Your daughter will be perfectly fine in the Pediatric ward. No arguments. They will be by to prep you soon." The surgeon said, then left.

"Fuck." Harper muttered. If it wouldn't take obliviating around thirty people, she could fix her own damn arm.

Keaton had been settled next to her, as she had not needed to be admitted. They had told her, however, that someone would be by to take her to the children's ward while they operated on her arm. The numbing charm she had set over her arm _was_ wearing off, and she didn't know what to do. She refused to take pain meds until she knew her daughter was settled. They made her stupid.

Maybe coming here was a mistake, but she had to get away from the toxic environment in England. She had gotten dual citizenship, likely because of her fame, but hey - whatever it took. It had taken almost a year to get everything settled, and the restraining orders in place. She was finally here, and she just realized how very _alone_ she was. Luna was coming to join her next month, but this accident had moved up the timetable.

How had it all come to this?

Harper looked at her daughter, fast asleep, yet gripping her gown for dear life. Her little mouth was moving, and her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed.

Whatever else had happened, she made everything worth it.

* * *

19 months ago, London. The night that started / ended it all.

It had been six years since the Final Battle. Six years since Fred died, and had taken all her hopes and dreams with him. It was _still_ painful seeing George, but she was trying. George and she had not _exactly_ avoided each other, but the other represented a connection to Fred that couldn't be duplicated, and it was still so raw.

For Harper, seeing George was like a punch to the gut, every time. 

She had always been able to tell them apart, and the differences were ever more pronounced now. George only had one ear, and Fred had died in the Battle of Hogwarts. The resemblance was obviously still there, and it shook her to the core every time. 

At that time, she still wore the ring Fred gave her, right before the horcrux hunt started. A promise. After Voldemort was gone, they would marry.

It wasn't to be.

That day in London, George had come to Grimmauld Place to plan his and Fred's birthday celebration. He wanted to honor Fred when their birthday came around this year, so he had enlisted her help planning the party. It was supposed to be on April first, and showcase a new product for Wheezes': Fred's Frantic Fudge.

After sitting for an hour in front of her dead fiance's doppleganger, Harper brought out the Firewhiskey. (She would use this as a reason to blame herself, later.)

Her and George toasted Fred. They toasted the twin's birthday, they toasted the victims of the War-Hell, they toasted until the bottle was empty. Harper was incoherently smashed. So drunk, she was unable to walk.

She was a bit of a lightweight, and Fred and George had always teased her for that. George was buzzed, but mostly fine. Firewhiskey had been a frequent companion since his other half died.

George had been in a constant depression, and only his acting had ever gotten better. George felt a gaping wound where his brother once was, and he felt as if he did not fit in a world without him. He also felt guilty.

George had betrayed his brother, even if no one else knew it. He had fallen in love with his brother's girl. It had been a gradual thing, and he hadn't planned it, but it was hard to know Harper Potter, and _not_ love her.

* * *

Harper still wasn't sure what happened. She had no memory of the actual act.

Later, George would say that she had started calling him Fred, and begged him to kiss her one last time. 

It was no excuse for what happened next, and he knew it. 

Slightly drunk, depressed, and being offered a kiss from the girl he had loved for years, he took advantage. One kiss wouldn't hurt, right? She would never know, never remember.

The kiss had been sloppy, and desperate. Harper was barely participating, and had started to pass in and out of awareness. She drunkenly tried to raise her arms, and pull her jumper off. It was hot, and she was uncomfortable.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in bed with George. Her head was pounding, and her vision was blurry. Once it cleared, she took stock of the situation. She was nude from the waist down, and the tank top she had been wearing under her hoodie was pulled up, above her breasts.

She was sore, and there was a small smear of blood, and other fluid between her thighs. George was staring at her in mute horror. He was naked, and she looked away. She had never seen Fred naked, and this was all so _wrong_. She grabbed a blanket to cover herself, and sat, dumbly, in shock.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! I didn't know! Oh, Gods! Fred will kill me. Oh my God, Fred! I'm so sorry, Fred." George sobbed. He couldn't believe what he had done. 

Harper had been blackout drunk, and only semi-conscious when he had taken her. Taken advantage of her. Taken the virginity he didn't know she still had. He remembered the feeling of her barrier breaking, and his shock. It hadn't stopped him.

After he came, he remembered coming to awareness, almost like a fog lifted. Harper lay under him. Half dressed, and completely unconscious. He didn't want to use the word, but he knew. He had raped her. He was disgusted with himself.

He had stayed, out of some since of decency. He wouldn't let her wake up alone. Not with the evidence of what happened trailing down her thighs. Not in her confusion, her not having any idea what had happened.

Harper cried as she realized what had occured. George apologised again. He had tears trailing down his face, and devastation was plain for her to see. George dressed himself, clumsily. He rambled, promising her he would 'make things right', and that this was all his fault. He looked at her for a moment, and she thought she saw longing through his tears, but he turned away, and left.

Harper would never see George Weasley again.

* * *

Three days later, George Weasley was found dead, by his own hand. He had left a written confession behind, and it somehow made the papers.

** WITCH WHICH WON, RAPED BY DEAD FIANCE'S BROTHER. George Weasley Confesses, Kills Himself in Shame!  **

_ **Full confession, pg. 3**  
_

_ **History of Harper Potter, pg. 4-6** _

_ **What Does This Mean For The Weasley Family? Pg. 9** _

* * *

Three weeks later, Harper had found out she was pregnant. Even under the circumstances, she wanted her baby. She had always wanted a family of her own, and this was _her child._

The Weasley's, blamed Harper for everything. George's death, the rape, everything. Molly decided to file for custody of the baby, while Harper was still pregnant.

The custody battle was a media circus, and sent her into pre- term labor. Keaton Azaelia Potter Black was born a little over a month early. Harper was awarded full custody. 

The harrassment started almost immediately. People were talking about her daughter like she was tainted. A 'product of rape', not a child. Never an innocent child.

The remaining Weasley's, and Hermione, had cut her off completely. She didn't know what she would have done without Luna, Neville and Susan. They had become her sole support.

It was when the Daily Prophet started calling for Keaton to be disqualified as her Heir, that she decided to leave.

They were not happy when she emptied her various accounts of money, transfering it all to a muggle bank. Heirlooms, except for some jewelry for herself and her daughter, were left in the vaults. Everything else, was moved to Gringott's sister bank, Lloyd's of London. 

Harper sold all her property, except for Grimmauld. She was done with Wizarding Britain. Done with all the judgements, labels and lies. They would never leave her or her daughter alone if she stayed. It was an easy decision.

She hoped it was for the better.

* * *

Gibbs had listened to Harper through the curtain of the emergency room stall she was in. He couldn't imagine the position she was in, and he felt for her.

Dinozzo had picked up his car, and brought it here, but Gibbs had been given the day off due to the accident. He heard the little girl stir, and Harper start to sing, lowly.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly

Lavender's green

When I am King, dilly dilly

You shall be Queen..."

Gibbs smiled at the sound, and quietly knocked at the divider of the curtained area.

"Come in." Harper said quietly.

Coming in, Gibbs saw that she had a line of stitches at her hairline, right above a faded lightning bolt scar. Her hair had been gathered in a messy bun, and she looked pale, and wan.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Black..." Gibbs started.

"Harper. Please call me Harper, Mr. Gibbs."

" Only if you call me Jethro. I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma. I would be happy to stay with Keaton, until your friend shows up. She did ok with me earlier, and I am somewhat familiar to her, now." He offered awkwardly.

Harper was surprised, and slightly wary.

"Why? It is very nice of you, but I don't really know you." Harper said.

Gibbs swallowed. He felt almost a compulsion to help them, but he could not say that, it would sound disturbing and strange.

"You both remind me of my family. I was married, with a daughter once. They both are gone, now. Kelly looked very like your baby, when she was little. It hits close to home. I promise to take good care of her. Here, I'll even show you my badge." Gibbs said, deciding to be honest. He was slightly shocked at how open he was being, but he could not expect her to trust him, if he wasn't open about it.

Harper looked at the badge, then into Jethro's eyes. She had always been a good judge of character, and the badge was legit- she had heard him giving orders to a coworker who had picked up his car.

"Thank you." Harper said. A Nurse came in, and started to inject something into the IV in her arm. 

"This is pain medication. Dilaudid, 2mg. There is also an antibiotic I am adding to your drip." The Nurse said, adding the medication. She left quickly, as Harper started protesting the Narcotic.

"You must have a high pain tolerance." Gibbs said. He knew there was a bone underneath that bandage, that was sticking straight out of her arm. He had caught a glimpse of it in the Ambulance. It must hurt like a bitch. He'd seen Marines cry over less.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Comes from being tortured. You're pretty, you know? Very fit. Take care of my baby. I'm all she's got. Can't have strawberries. Why is it blurry? Am I drunk?" Harper started babbling, as the medication quickly took over.

"What?!" Gibbs said, not sure what to react to.

"He's taking her till Luna gets here. He's hot, isn't he?" Harper said to the orderlies who came to get her for surgery.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sure he is." One of the men said, humoring her. "Can you take the child, Sir? The surgery shouldn't take more than a couple of hours." 

"Of course." Gibbs said, shaking himself out of his stupor. He gently picked up the baby, and cradled her against his chest.

She was wearing a purple sleeper, and she burrowed into his warmth. Keaton's red hair had dried into chaotic loose curls, and they flopped around her head like a halo.

Gibbs stared at her for a minute, and revelled in the feeling of holding a sleeping child. It had been one of his favorite parts of Kelly's babyhood. He hadn't realised how much he missed it. A few minutes later, he made a call.

"Abby? I need you to pick up a few things for a young child. I need some toys, some snacks, a change of clothes in size twelve months..." Jethro started ordering from memory. 

If he was going to do this, he wanted to do it right.


	3. The Kindness of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper is forced to keep relying on the kindness of strangers, but we all know they won't be strangers for long. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Discussions of sexual assault, bad language. Cinnamonroll!Gibbs. (When around Harper, or Keaton especially.)

Harper woke up swiftly, much quicker than the nurses expected. As soon as she woke, she sat up in the bed, startling the nurses and the surgery assistant pushing her bed into the recovery room.

"Woah, Miss Black! Lay back please. You just came out of surgery, and we are entering recovery, now. Please don't re-injure yourself, Ma'am." A stern Nurse said, pushing her shoulder towards the stretcher.

"My daughter, where is she? Is she okay?" Harper asked, voice rough.

The Nurse grinned at her. "I don't know _where_ she is, exactly. However, last I saw her, she was playing patty cake with that man you were brought in with, and drinking a cup of apple juice." The Nurse said, chuckling at the adorable sight they had made.

The tension that had been seizing her body, released at knowing her daughter was safe. She bet they looked super cute together. They gave her another dose of pain meds, and she drifted back to sleep, thinking how handsome Jethro Gibbs was.

Harper came awake at the feeling of her stretcher moving down the hall. 

"Where are you taking me?" She said, mouth dry.

"Your room for the night is ready, Ma'am. That's where we are headed." The man pushing her bed, said.

"I am _not_ staying here overnight!"

"That's between you, and the Doctors, Miss."

* * *

Before her argument with the attending Doctor, she hadn't truly known her full situation. Luna had had to take a plane, in order to show proof of entering the Country, because she had opened her mouth without thinking. _Again._ Harper had told the rescue crew, and Jethro inadvertently, that Luna was still in England.

It had taken awhile for Luna to find a flight, and then _that_ flight had been delayed. It seemed that cold, icy weather was everywhere right now - which was weird, as it was only early November. 

She had been in her room with the Doctor, Keaton and Agent Gibbs when Luna had called. Her flight was expected not to be able to take off until tomorrow morning.

Which really _sucked arse_, because her release was contingent on Luna getting in town, and being with her overnight. His exact words were;

"Ma'am. For God's sake! You have a mild concussion, bruised ribs, a cut on your face that required 13 stitches, _and_ just had surgery to put the bone back in your arm! It's dangerous to you, and your daughter both, to be alone right now! No arguments!" He'd ranted.

Ok, maybe she gave the guy a _little bit _too much grief. Maybe.

Anyway, she knew he was right- if she didn't have Magic, that is. She would be a right bitch to argue more, but she would have a panic attack if she had to stay in a Hospital overnight. The last time she had, it was being treated for shock after George- well, after George. Before that, it was waking in the Hospital Wing, the day after the Final Battle. So, yeah. Keaton had been a home birth for this very reason.

Gibbs could tell that Harper was about to be in a panic, or anxiety attack. She must have legitimate issues with Hospitals.

"I'll stay with them." He said. Apparently he had a habit of speaking without thinking, too. "I mean, if that is preferable to being here, Ms. Black." He finished.

Harper knew she probably looked like a ninny, but her jaw actually dropped as she stared at him.

"Can we have a few minutes, Dr. Stone?" Harper asked, giving him a fake smile.

"Of course." 

After the door closed behind him, she turned back to Gibbs. Harper pinned him with the sharpest look he'd _ever_ received, and he was a Marine! He could _feel_ her trying to figure him out, and he felt like he was being weighed, and found wanting.

"Ok, Agent Gibbs. What is your angle? Men very rarely do anything without an ulterior motive. Do you see the 'pale, injured, single Mother'. A delicate flower that you can grind into paste? Trust me, _I_ _am_ _not that girl._" 

Gibbs was shocked to his bones. First of all, she sounded like some victims he had interviewed. Women who had been abused as children, or in a romantic relationship. Women who were raped, were even...more...defensive. Oh God! Please, no. Gibbs thought, as some pieces fell into place. He took a deep breath, before looking her straight in the eye.

"I sincerely just want to help you. You seem so alone in this Country, and you remind me of the family I lost. I _may_ have entertained the idea of asking you out once you've settled in more, but there was no nefarious motives, I swear. I don't see you as too delicate, or anything like that - but you have to admit you are both vulnerable right now. I don't want you to be preyed upon by anyone. I...I just want to help." Gibbs said, burrying his face in his hands.

Harper felt like the veriest bitch. Agent Gibbs had been nothing but kind, to her and her daughter. In fact, she had cooed at how Keaton and the Agent had looked together, when they entered her hospital room. 

First of all, Keaton was fast asleep, her bum in the air, against his chest. She had looked quite comfortable, too. She had been changed into a pink and white striped pair of flannel pajamas, and fuzzy pink socks. Most of her was covered by a Disney Princess, fleece blanket with what looked like Cinderella on it. None of which she had before. There was also a new, overflowing diaper bag, sitting on the other chair.

Yeah, she thought. She was a bitch.

* * *

"I am sorry, I- I have been particularly careful around men, lately. Some...something happened almost about nineteen months ago, and I don't feel like I can trust most anyone at all right now." Harper said, rubbing her eyes.

She was exhausted, completely rung out. All the events of the day were making her feel quite raw, and useless.

"What happened? If you want to talk to someone, I am willing to listen." Gibbs said, earnestly.

Harper swallowed, and reached for a cup of water. After taking a large sip of her drink, she turned her back on Gibbs, and he thought she wouldn't say anything.

"I met Fred, my fiance, when I was eleven. He was thirteen. We started dating when I was fourteen, and he gave me a promise ring when I was seventeen. I know that's young, but we were being targeted by terrorists, and we never knew if one of us would die tomorrow. He died before I turned eighteen." She said, trying to suck back her tears. 

Terrorist Attacks? She was a child at the time! Gibbs thought.

"We were so close, yet so far away from marrying. Fred had a twin, G- George." She continued, voice stuttering over the name.

Gibbs' investigative instincts perked up at that.

"We were friendly, but rarely saw one another after Fred's death. It was almost five years later, when he came to visit me. The twins' birthday was April Fool's Day, and George said he wanted to _honor Fred. _He needed me to help him plan the party.

After staring at the very _image_ of Fred for an hour, I pulled out a bottle of whisky. The twins had iron stomachs, and held their liquor like you wouldn't believe. But I was a lightweight. They used to tease me constantly about it, so _he _knew that well."

Harper paused to take a sip of water, and Gibbs was glad she couldn't see his face. He thought he knew where this was going, but he truly hoped not. If he ever met this 'George', the man may leave with a gunshot wound.

"So, I drank a few shots. He drank many more. He wasn't drunk though, he admitted that later. I only remember flashes. Not being able to walk, and him helping me upstairs. Wanting my jumper off, because I was hot. The next thing I remember, I was waking up, almost naked. G- George was fully naked, and I turned away immediately. I could only think that I never saw Freddie like that- and then it hit me what had happened."

Gibbs stared at the hospital floor, hands clenched into fists.

"He started babbling immediately; 'I'm sorry, I didn't know you were a virgin'. (As if that made a bloody difference) and, 'oh my God, _Fred_!' He left in a rush after that. They found him dead a few days later, and he left me a suicide note explaining why. His entire family blamed me, for the rape and his subsequent suicide. They were the only family I had, even if not by blood. I found out I was pregnant three weeks later." Harper finished, sobbing.

"Jesus Christ." Gibbs mumbled, looking at the baby still asleep on his chest. 

God, what a mess! Jethro thought, pulling Keaton closer.

He would protect her, them both, or he would die trying.


	4. A Domestic Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper and Keaton enjoy the care and attention of Gibbs.

"Thanks again for doing this." Harper said, as they left the Hospital parking lot.

"It's no problem. Are you up to stopping to pick up some groceries?" Gibbs asked.

"Bloody Hell. I forgot about that, and my bank cards are in the lake. I have a few hundred dollars in cash at home, do you mind stopping there first?" She said, with her head in her hands.

"We can, or you can let me pay for it-"

"Absolutely not!" Harper interrupted. Gibbs put his hand up to stop her.

"And pay me back later. It would take less time, and I promise I'll let you pay me back." Gibbs said, placating her.

Harper sighed. " You are right. Thank you for being so kind to us. I know I must seem very stubborn, and I am, but I am not used to relying on other people. I am sorry if I have been acting like a brat."

Gibbs gave her a half smile, that made her catch her breath.

"Not a brat, necessarily. I can't imagine how you feel, but I know I would be a lot more gruff and defensive than you are." Gibbs said, as he pulled into the grocery parking lot. "Remember, I will get the heavy things. If you have to reach a lot, let me get it." 

"Yes, dear." Harper said, dryly.

They quickly went through the store, getting enough food and other items to last about a week. Harper was freezing, as they had cut off her clothes and coat, in the ambulance. She was wearing a set of scrubs given to her at the Hospital, and that was all. Gibbs placed his body warmed coat around her, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it." Harper said, looking into Jethro's eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I am dressed warmly, even without the coat." Jethro said. 

As they got to the car, he loaded the groceries while Harper got Keaton situated in the car seat in the vehicle.

"Ok. What's your address? Do you even have your keys?" Gibbs asked, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"1270 Birchwood Lane. I actually do have my keys. I took them out of the ignition when I crashed, to be able to break the window." Harper said.

Gibbs was impressed with her forethought in such a sudden, emergency situation. He wondered what she was planning to do here in America. What was her job, her hobbies? He really wanted to know more about her.

He decided to ask once they were settled.

* * *

Gibbs was surprised at the size of the house Harper had led him to. The home was set back from the street, not close to her few neighbors. All of the houses were big, with what looked like a couple of acres of land around each one.

Harper's house was a bluish-gray color, with a wrap around porch on both levels. It had a brand new, wood shingled roof, and a bright red door. All in all, it looked homey and inviting.

"Nice house." Gibbs said, as he parked next to her closed garage.

"Thank you. I loved it as soon as I saw it." Harper said. 

Harper grabbed a couple of light grocery bags, and let Gibbs, who was holding Keaton, into the large garage.

Gibbs was surprised by the huge, mostly empty garage. It looked like it could hold four large SUV's. He was also surprised by the small convertible parked inside.

Harper noticed where his focus was, and explained sheepishly. 

"I have a thing for fast cars - just speed in general. I fell in absolute love with my Audi R8 as soon as I saw the concept car. It hasn't _technically_ been released yet, but I splurged a little to get one early." Harper said.

Jethro was sure he'd never heard such an understatement, but it was none of his business what she did with her money, so he held his tongue. At least he knew they wouldn't be stranded without a car.

"Nice. I like boats, myself." He said, as he carried Keaton through a mudroom, and into a spacious, open kitchen.

The kitchen cabinets were all in white, and there was a light, turquoise colored, glass tiled backsplash. The counters were white marble, that was shot through with colored veins that was an almost perfect match to the backsplash. The wood floors were stained a dark, mahogany color, and seemed to run throughout the home.

The kitchen was open to a large family room, that had a large, dark blue sectional sofa, facing a fireplace, that had a huge TV hung over it. There was also a loveseat, and a couple of large pillows on the floor, and a couple of toys scattered on the area rug.

The dining area was off to the left, and had a large, mahogany table, with eight, gray upholstered chairs around it. Gibbs could see a couple more rooms through an archway. One appeared to be an office space, and another a more formal living room.

"You have a beautiful home, Harper." Gibbs said.

"Thank you. I had a design company set everything up before we arrived. I haven't even seen it all yet, myself." Harper said, looking exhausted.

"Why don't you make yourselves more comfortable, while I bring in the groceries? When that's done, we can fix a quick dinner, and get you off to bed." Gibbs said.

"That sounds like Heaven right now. I need a thorough wash, first. My hair still smells like that muddy lake." Harper said, wincing.

She could hardly believe that the accident had happened only this morning!

"You'll need to cover your cast with something plastic, first. I'll be right back, ok?" Gibbs said, as he headed back out through the mudroom.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Harper had finished putting away the groceries, and was feeding Keaton her dinner. It was later than her normal bedtime, and she was starting to fall asleep while eating her chicken and noodle dinner, that had been chopped as finely as Harper could manage.

Gibbs was grilling a couple of steaks on her grill pan, and was making baked sweet potatoes in the microwave. It wasn't much, but he was happy to take the job of dinner off her hands. He was also stealing glances at her, while she coaxed a grumpy baby to eat. After Keaton had finished eating, she started pulling at Harper's shirt.

"Dink, Mum Mum! Dink!" Keaton said, becoming fussier in her frustration.

Harper struggled for a few minutes, trying to get her shirt up. With a large cast, and a struggling, crying toddler in her arms, it soon became apparent that she needed help.

"Here." Gibbs said, causing her to look over at him. He held his hands out to Harper, reaching for the baby. "Let me take her until you get situated. Dinner is ready, by the way. I'll make you a plate as soon as she is settled." He said, gently pulling the fussy Keaton out of her arms.

"Thanks. She is usually a very calm, happy girl, but the day is really catching up to her." Harper said, while pulling her shirt up.

She opened the flap of her nursing bra, and reached for Keaton, snapping Jethro out of his thoughts of her heavy breasts, and soft, pink nipples. He handed her the baby, and quickly turned around to make their plates.

Harper was surprised, and touched, when she noticed he had cut her steak for her, and had mixed some butter into her potato.

"Thank you, so much! This looks fantastic." Harper said, adding salt to her potato before digging in.

Gibbs watched as she took her first bite, then perpared his own potato.

"It's nothing, really. Your kitchen is great to cook in. I can mainly grill, and prepare basic things. Do you like to cook?" Jethro asked. He wanted to know all about her.

Harper made a face. She did like it, but it still held bad memories from the Dursleys for her.

"I do enjoy it, but I did the cooking as one of my 'chores' as a child. That puts a little damper on it. I love cooking for those that appreciate it, though." She said. "This steak is perfectly cooked, by the way. Thanks again for cooking for us. I'll be sure to fix breakfast in the morning, no arguments!" She said, pointing her fork at him in emphatically.

Jethro got many things from those comments. She resented her family, and they were at the very _least_ harsh with her. They also did not appreciate what Harper had done for them around the house. Her quickly changing the subject, also meant that she didn't want to talk about it. That was ok, they had just met. He realised he needed to be very patient if he was going to stick around, and he had every intention of doing so.

"I have to leave relatively early for work in the morning. You may not be awake yet." Gibbs said.

He had to be at work at eight in the morning. It was just lucky that he had a couple of changes of clothes in his car. (He always kept a bag with workout clothes, and an extra suit in his car. You never knew when you might need it.)

Harper snorted cutely. "Do you really think that this one is a late sleeper?" She asked, gesturing down to Keaton.

Gibbs followed her movement, only to discover Keaton asleep, and Harper's wet, distended nipple, fully exposed. He choked a little, and looked away quickly.

Harper saw the action, and moved the flap of her bra, to covering her again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Nursing is a natural thing to me, and I forget that some people have a problem with it." She said, starting to feel self conscious.

"No! I have no problem with breastfeeding, at all. It's just... I _am_ a man, and you are _definitely all woman._ I am not used to gorgeous women flashing their boobs at me. I apologise. I am really trying to be good, here." Gibbs said. He could feel his cheeks heating slightly, and he hoped to God he wasn't blushing!

Harper smirked. "I highly doubt that that is true, Jethro. You probably have a line of women waiting to flash you, whether you know it or not!" She said, teasing.

Gibbs was unsure how to answer, her teasing was unexpected. Just as he decided to flirt back, Keaton made a distressed noise. Harper started to rock her gently, and sing softly to her. As the baby settled back down, Harper stood up from the table.

"I should get her up to bed. There are two guestrooms on the left side of the hallway upstairs. One the rooms up there is Luna's, but you will know it isn't a guestroom immediately. The walls are tie-dyed." Harper said at his questioning look. "Mine and Keaton's tooms are upstairs to the right. Do you need me to find you something to sleep in?" She asked.

She thought she could probably transfigure a t-shirt and sweatpants to fit him, out of a pair of her own.

"Oh, no thank you. I have a bag of clothes I keep for emergencies in my car." Gibbs said, wondering why she would have male clothes on hand.

"Good. Please feel free to watch TV, shower, or do whatever you want. Please make yourself at home. I am exhausted, and after I get the munchkin down, I am taking a quick shower, and going to sleep. Don't worry about the dishes, I'll get them tomorrow. I am sorry for leaving you to your own devices. I can't thank you enough for all of your help." Harper rambled.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I am just so glad that you both are alright. I can fend for myself. Don't worry about me. You take care of you." Gibbs said, lightly squeezing her shoulder.

"Thank you. You are a wonderful man, Jethro Gibbs." Harper said. She stood on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek, then started up the stairs.

If she had looked back, she would have seen him holding his hand over his cheek, a surprised look in his eyes.


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper and Jethro have some innuendo with breakfast. Bacon anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that five chapters in, we are only on day two;). Hopefully, things will get rolling soon. This story won't have a lot of action, or violence. This is mainly about the romance between Harper and Gibbs. Fair warning!

Harper woke just before sunrise. Last night before going to bed, she had taken some skele gro, and a pain reliever. Her pain was gone, now that she was healed. Unfortunately, she still had to keep the cast on for six weeks. To do otherwise would cause dangerous questions to be asked.

Harper ran a brush through her hair, and did a cleaning charm on her teeth. She pulled a fuzzy, fleece robe over her pajamas, and made a beeline for the coffee maker. Harper had become addicted to it, and was barely coherent in the morning without it.

Gibbs was awakened by the smell of coffee, and it took him a moment to remember where he was. He had not slept well last night. Being in a strange bed made him sleep fitfully. Looking at the time, he decided to jump in a quick shower. Fifteen minutes later, and Gibbs was on his way to the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, he was amused to find Harper holding onto a large coffee mug like it was her lifeline.

"Good morning." Gibbs said, feeling awkward. Why was this feeling like the morning after a one-night stand?

Harper raised an eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

"Is it, really?" She asked, then took another large sip.

Gibbs grinned at her reaction. She was obviously _not_ a morning person.

Harper got another mug from the cabinet, and handed it to him.

"Help yourself. I'll start breakfast shortly." Harper said. She busied herself by getting Keaton's breakfast made, which consisted of cutting up a banana, and getting out a plain yogurt and some cheerios. 

Gibbs watched as she took a bag of breast milk out of the freezer, and put it in a cup of hot water to thaw.

"There is really no reason to cook for me. I'll be fine with just this." Gibbs said, holding up his coffee mug.

"Nonsense. I also need to eat, but usually just eat a yogurt so I don't have to cook for just myself. I have an excuse to make bacon with you here." Harper said.

Gibbs tried to reel his smirk in, but just couldn't.

"Ah. Any excuse to make bacon. I feel so used." Gibbs stated, dryly.

Harper looked him up and down, several 'bad' thoughts swimming through her mind. She had to bite her tongue to not voice some of the most inappropriate.

"If I ever decide to use you, bacon will not be involved, and you _won't_ be complaining." She settled on, then blushed.

She had always blurted out whatever was on her mind, and been embarrassed immediately after! What was wrong with her?!

Gibbs was surprised at her rejoinder, yet amused greatly by her subsequent blush. He couldn't deny being slightly turned on by the look she gave him, and her sassy words. Seeing her turn brick red immediately after was endearing. Not to mention, she was wearing baggy, flannel pajamas with sheep on it. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to fuck her, or cuddle with her.

"Sorry! I have a bad habit of blurting things out. Just ignore me." Harper said, then started putting the bacon on a rack in a cookie sheet.

"Don't worry. It's not using me if I gladly volunteer." Gibbs said, leaning closer to her.

Harper was saved (or not, depending on your opinion) by the sound of Keaton fussing over the baby monitor.

"Um, I'll just go get her. Can you put the bacon in the oven?" Harper said, then rushed up the stairs.

Harper's cheeks were aflame, as she opened the door to the nursery.

"Mummyyyy! Poop!" Keaton whined as soon as she saw her. 

She was tugging at her diaper, and wrinkling her nose cutely. When Harper caught a whiff of the offending diaper, she couldn't blame her. Two noses were wrinkled, as she picked Keaton up and out of the crib.

"That's one way to bring me back to reality, Kit. Thanks." Harper whispered, voice dry.

* * *

Gibbs was berating himself mentally. He _knew_ he needed to handle her carefully, and take things slowly with Harper. She had looked like a deer in headlights when he had moved into her personal space. 'Friends first. Be her friend first, then ease into dating.' Gibbs said to himself 

Harper came down the stairs, holding a still sleepy Keaton. She perked up when she saw Gibbs sitting at the table in the small breakfast nook. 

"Thoh!" Keaton said, causing Gibbs to grin. They had tried to get her to say his name last night, and while he watched her at the Hospital, but this was as close as she had gotten. 

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said.

Harper set her down in the highchair, and set her breakfast on the tray.

"Nana, Thoh! Nana!" Keaton squealed, holding up a piece of smashed banana in her hand to show Gibbs. Then she smooshed it into her mouth.

Meanwhile, Harper was chopping vegetables for her omelettes she was making.

"What would you like in your omelet, Jethro?" She asked.

"What ever you have is fine. I'm not a picky eater." He said. He was watching her work two omelet pans at the same time.

"I've got ham, onions, green peppers, cheddar and colby cheeses, and tomatoes." She said. He could see she was adding only vegetables and cheese to one of the pans.

"A little bit of everything sounds great. So, what do you do for a living?" Jethro asked, throwing the question in at the last minute.

"I am a Primary school teacher. I have to take a few classes, and some tests first before I can be certified here in the States. Hopefully all of that will be done in time for the next school year to start." Harper said, as she folded the omelettes carefully.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Gibbs asked. He enjoyed watching her, but hated doing nothing while she did everything.

"Yes, actually. Could you pour me and you another drink, and grab some silverware? I would like some orange juice, please." Harper asked, as she slid one omelet after another onto their plates.

She sat the plates on the table, and then the bacon that had been placed on a plate earlier. Gibbs grabbed the OJ, and the coffee, and placed them on the table. He then poured a glass for himself and Harper. He sat the utensils in their places, as Harper put down a plate of toast, and a couple jars of jam and butter. Their movements were so in sync, it seemed like they did this every morning. 

They started eating, and Jethro groaned at how good everything tasted. It had been awhile since he had had anyone cook for him- much less a gorgeous woman. She was also a trooper, cooking with a broken arm like that.

"Everything tastes incredible, Harper. Truly. How is your arm?" Jethro asked, then took another bite of the bacon.

Harper's cheeks were dusted pink with his compliment, and it made Gibbs want to do more things to earn those blushes.

"Thank you. My arm is ok. It's a little sore, but nothing I can't handle." Harper said, and was interrupted by an annoyed baby.

"Cup! Cup!" Keaton was squealing loudly, pointing at her cup that had fallen off of the table, and landed on the floor.

"Here you go, kitten." Gibbs said, then cringed. He had always called Kelly that.

"Here, let me wipe that off first." Harper said, then wiped the cup off with the baby wipes she used to clean off her daughter's face after eating.

They continued to talk as they ate, but Gibbs had become quiet and stiff. He was super conflicted about all of this. He couldn't try to replace Shannon and Kelly with Harper and Keaton. That wouldn't be fair to anyone at all. Harper and Keaton were themselves, and they didn't deserve to be relegated to stand-ins for his lost family.

He decided he had to take things slowly, and get to know them as individuals if he was set on dating Harper. He had to be sure of his own motives, before he jumped into anything. Being their friend first was a good plan.

There was too much at stake, otherwise.


	6. You Were Meant For Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna arrives, and her insight leaves Harper conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna is hard to write! I hope I did her justice.

Luna had arrived, with little fanfare, an hour after Jethro left for work.

Well, little fanfare for _Luna_ (which meant she had arrived in a shower of rainbow glitter, which disappeared before they hit the ground). Keaton was clapping and laughing at her display, while Harper just smiled and shook her head.

"Hello! It's so good to see you! Even though it's only been four days!" Luna exclaimed to Harper, hugging her. Then she turned to Keaton. "How's my little duckie? You are a pretty Princess, aren't you? Yes you are!"

Luna said in what was dubbed her 'Keaton voice', more enthusiastic Kindergarten teacher than her normal dreamy tone. She had picked up the toddler, and was holding her up over her head, jiggling her, and making her laugh like a maniac.

Harper laughed. "She's gonna throw up on you. Again." She said. 

Luna had a track record of jiggling, rocking, or otherwise causing Keaton to throw up on her. She never seemed to understand you can't jostle kids right after they eat.

Luna gasped, mock indignantly. "My precious Princess would never act so vulgar!" She said dramatically, looking over at Harper.

Harper just smirked, trying not to laugh as Keaton threw up in Luna's hair.

"Riiight. Of course not." Harper said dryly.

* * *

"So... you can't even manage twenty four hours in a new place without getting into trouble, can you?" Luna asked, amused.

Harper scowled, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "It wasn't my fault this time. I swear! The decorator I hired was supposed to get a small amount of food to tide us over. I even paid extra for that! Well there wasn't a crumb of food here, nothing to drink, either. We _had _to go to the store." 

Harper was waving her hands as she talked, slightly agitated. She felt guilty for the accident, though logically she knew it was just that- an accident. She was more trying to convince herself than Luna.

"I had no idea the roads were so slick, and I was concentrating because they drive on the wrong side here-" Harper explained, but was interrupted.

"Of course the accident wasn't your fault! I was just teasing you. I mainly meant stumbling onto your Soulmate in such a scary situation. Typical Potter Luck." Luna said, voice growing dreamier as she talked.

Harper choked on the biscuit she was eating, and almost dropped her teacup.

_"Luna! _What the Hell are you on about now?" She blurted, shocked.

Her face had turned an amazing shade of red at Luna's insinuation. Soulmates didn't exist, and if they did, hers was dead years ago.

"I'm talking about that delicious Agent who saved you yesterday. Who else?" Luna said, looking at Harper like she was being particularly thick.

Harper took a deep breath. "Soulmates do not exist, Luna." She said, speaking slowly.

"Of course they do! Wizards all have Soulmates, only they very rarely ever find them. When they do, it is a cause for celebration! However, the Wizarding World, especially Britain's, often ignored those bonds in the past. It used to be much easier to find your other half, but it is rare these days." Luna said, voice sad.

Harper was shocked. This didn't seem like Nargles, or some other imagined thing Luna came up with. Even so, she still found it hard to believe.

"Why did it become harder? What happened to make it that way?" Harper asked, curious despite herself.

Luna sighed. "Wizarding stupidity." She said, settling her head on the back of the couch.

Harper gave her a 'duh' look. Non verbally asking her to elaborate.

"Soulmates are an honor. An honor bestowed by Lady Magic, herself. In the past, Soulmates were often disregarded due to a disparity in social class, or blood status. The Pureblood aristocracy would _never _let a Mudblood into the family, Soulmate or not. Gods forbid it was a Muggle! They were often killed by the family of the other person in the pair, to keep them apart. Magic stopped blessing people with the gift of finding them, since they had basically spit in her face by not accepting and rejoicing in the blessing given to them." Luna said, sounding heartbroken.

"Of course they wouldn't." Harper said, wryly. She could _never _imagine the Malfoys', for instance, welcoming Draco's Muggle Soulmate into the family. The thought was absurd.

"Britain has also isolated itself so much, that British Wizards and Witches are the _least_ likely in the world to find them." Luna said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Harper said, feeling unsettled. Was Agent Gibbs her Soulmate?

"There are actually several examples in your own family, Harp."

"What?!" Harper exclaimed. She couldn't believe the Potters would behave that way.

"Oh, yes. For example, Sirius Black II married off Pollux Black to a 'proper Pureblood,' even though he had found his Soulmate. Jennifer Brown was a Half Blood, and therefore unsuitable. He was only thirteen at the time, and his new wife was a couple of years older. Interestingly, she was pregnant when they married, and everyone at the time suspected the baby was not his. Luckily, Lucretia was born with Black features, so the talk disappeared. There were rumors that the baby was actually born from an affair between the fifteen year old girl, and Sirius the second himself, and he made his child legitimate by forcing Pollux to marry her. That was never proven, though." Luna said. 

Harper felt no surprise at that information. though it was sad, it was in no way shocking.

"Andromeda and Ted Tonks were Soulmates as well. Andromeda eloped with him because she was afraid her family would never agree." Luna said.

"How do you know this?" Harper asked, putting aside her mixed feelings for Andromeda.

Luna laughed. "My Father _does _own a newspaper. He loves to gossip, and people think he is dotty, and overlook him. He has dirt on almost everyone!"

They laughed at that, but Harper was still confused.

"Wouldn't I know if I met my own Soulmate, Luna? How can you tell, but not me?" 

Luna smiled, reaching over to pat Harper's hand. She knew her friend was still in disbelief, and Luna didn't blame her. If Fred hadn't died, she would be married to him, and never met her other half. She would have been very happy, just not complete. Comfortable, yet not overwhelmed with passion or feeling.

"You were drawn to the Agent, correct? Felt an uncommon trust for him, considering he was a stranger? There will be an unmistakable feeling in your Magic, once you kiss. Until then, you will yearn for him. Your Magic will reach for him. Did I ever tell you I was an Aura Reader?" Luna asked.

"Yes. You see auras of even unseen creatures." Harper answered.

"That is how I could tell. Your aura has changed. It is practically dancing in anticipation." Luna said, dreamily.

"Huh."

* * *

Later that night, Harper laid back in a steaming bath, and thought about what she had learned. Was it true? Harper believed Luna, she was usually spot on, but it did not seem possible.

It was hard. She had spent her life since she was thirteen in love with Fred. The fact remained, however, that if Jethro _was _her Soulmate, Fred _wasn't. _


	7. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro deals (or not) with his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! i am taking some artistic license here, about the relationship between Shannon, Kelly and Gibbs. I know from my Family how hard it is when your husband is in the Military. When there are kids involved, it is even harder. No relationship is perfect, and this situation causes strife in many families. I think Gibbs idolization of his first marriage is partially due to their untimely deaths, and his guilt and grief for not being there. I FULLY SUPPORT MILITARY FAMILIES! Please do not think otherwise.

Jethro was entering the office, carrying a large coffee. He was outwardly calm, but internally unsettled.

Why had he called Keaton his pet name for Kelly?

He had spent a good amount of time with the little girl yesterday, and had not had that problem. Sure, there was a resemblance, but they were also very different.

Kelly as a baby and young child had been quiet. She was shy of meeting new people, and liked playing by herself.

Gibbs had loved her so much his heart ached with it, but he had missed a lot while away with the Military. Everytime he came back, months had passed, and that was like years when a child was so young.

It had always taken a few days for her to warm up to him, and though he understood it, it hurt every time. By the time he left again, she would be clinging to him, and he felt like an asshole for leaving again.

Shannon had understood he had to go, but that didn't mean they didn't fight about it sometimes. The truth was, Jethro and Shannon had not spent much time together after they married.

Gibbs had been sent to Iraq less than a month after the wedding, and it had been nine months before they saw each other again. They had spent that entire three weeks in bed, and then he was leaving again.

Keaton, on the other hand, was a very outgoing child. She had taken to Jethro quickly, and was constantly babbling and playing. She was quick to laugh, and enjoyed playing games. Her giggles were effervescent, and her smiles contagious. He really enjoyed spending time with her.

Harper was another story all together. He hardly knew her, but he had been more open with her than even his second wife. He wanted to wrap her into his arms, and just provide comfort and protection. He wanted to make her see that she could be happy again, that they could be happy together. He also _really _wanted to show her how amazing sex can be.

This was all really disconcerting to him. He had never felt such an instant, intimate connection with anyone. It honestly scared him. Why was he so invested already? Was this some 'love at first sight' thing? No, he didn't believe in that. That was a fairytale, not reality.

Whatever was going on, he knew he would see them again. It felt inevitable, as if something was pushing them together. Maybe Fate? Gibbs scoffed at himself. He never believed in that crap before, and he wouldn't start now. 

He was interested in a beautiful woman, with a sweet, cute little girl.

There was no big mystery there. He didn't need to pick it apart, and he wasn't sure why he was trying to. They had met in a dangerous situation, and things like that could lead to bonds forming between people. This was normal.

Gibbs decided he would let things happen naturally.

_Well, _maybe not completely. Some flowers may help things along, he thought. He ordered them while in the elevator. There was no reason for his team to know.

He was a private man, and this was private.

He hoped she liked roses.


	8. American Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper and Gibbs reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, or NCIS!
> 
> * My updates have been deeply affected by the COVID 19 outbreak. I apologize for all the delays, but I am having a hard recovery. Please stay home, and stay safe. This virus is no joke.

Harper had been baking all morning, and was now putting on some make-up. She had wanted to thank Jethro for all of his help, so she decided to bake him something as a surprise.

It was two weeks after her accident, and she had talked to Jethro on the phone several times, but hadn't seen him in person. The main reasons were Jethro being busy at work, and Keaton having gotten ill from the cold, lake water. 

Finally things had calmed down, and she was meeting Jethro at his office for lunch. She had decided to surprise him with baked goods. He could share with his coworkers, or not. It was completely up to him.

Harper dressed in a pair of snug blue jeans, a cream colored, cashmere sweater, and a pair of brown, leather ankle boots. She had left her hair down, and her curls were slightly wild. She made her way downstairs, and saw Luna and Keaton playing with brightly colored blocks.

"Bye, baby girl! You be good for Aunty Lulu." Harper said, kissing Keaton's cheek loudly. Keaton giggled, and leaned in to give her a wet kiss on her own cheek.

"Don't worry about us, Harp. You just concentrate on getting your man!" Luna said, in a teasing tone.

Harper looked at Luna, exasperated. "He's not my man, Lu." She said, shrugging on her emerald green peacoat.

"Not yet!" Luna sang out teasingly.

Harper just rolled her eyes at Luna's antics. She was way too used to them.

Harper had had to replace her car. Apparently, a 'Reparo' did _not _work on a car engine, unfortunately. The Goblins had connected her to a group of freelance House Elves, that hired themselves out for almost anything you could think of. They got her car out of the lake, and fixed all her interiors quickly.

They also retrieved her purse, and returned all the other items from the car, in perfect condition. However, that did not mean her car was fixed. She had gone and bought another car a few days later. She had decided on a four wheel drive SUV this time, just in case.

* * *

Gibbs was working on a cold case, and trying to concentrate on that, versus the knowledge that Harper was coming to visit. It was more difficult than he thought it should be. He finally gave it up as a bad job, and focused on his team. Dinozzo was looking at his phone, while McGee and Ziva whispered to each other over something on McGee's computer screen.

Gibbs cleared his throat, getting their attention. "I'll be out of the office for lunch, but I expect you to continue working this case while I'm out. Take your lunch, then get back to work." He said, then almost groaned aloud at seeing their interested expressions.

Luckily, he was saved by the ring of his cellphone. It was Abby. "Hey Boss! Can you come down to the Lab? I made a breakthrough on the Miller case." She asked, sounding perky.

"I'll be right down, Abbs." Gibbs said, after looking at his watch. He started downstairs immediately. He hoped it wouldn't take too long, he was cutting it close as it is.

As soon as he entered the elevator, his team abandoned their desks, grouping up.

"What's up with Gibbs? Think he has a date?" Tim asked.

"Of course, McObvious. He must have a new redheaded distraction." Tony quipped, with a smirk.

"It is obviously more than that, Tony. When have you ever known him to have a lunch date that wasn't connected to work? Gibbs is not the type to invite a casual lover to work, is he?" Ziva said, perceptively.

"Ducky might know. Let's go ask him." Tim said, and him and Ziva started making their way towards the elevator.

"Are you not coming?" Ziva asked Tony, when they realized he hadn't moved.

"No way! I'll wait here in case his mysterious date appears. Someone needs to stay here to greet her." He said, smiling.

"Oh my God! Don't flirt with her! Gibbs would kill you!" McGee said, voice incredulous.

"Let him set himself on fire, if that's what he wants." Ziva said, pulling him into the elevator.

"Go down in flames, Ziva. It's 'go down in flames'!" Tony yelled, as their elevator closed, and the other one opened.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" A soft, feminine voice asked. Dinozzo quickly turned towards the voice, and sucked in a quick breath. He seamlessly switched to his 'charming' personality.

"Of course not, beautiful!" He said, grinning at the slight blush he caused. "I am _Very _Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. Can I help you?" He said, with a charming smile. The woman was gorgeous, and she wasn't even that dolled up.

So blinded by the sight of her, he never made the connection between her red hair, and Gibbs' lunch date.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the Lab...

"What you got, Abby?" Gibbs said, looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"I was able to isolate two different DNA samples from Captain Miller's robe. The blood is a mix of his own, and a second, unknown source! Of course, they didn't even know what DNA _was _in the seventies-" Abby rambled, but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Good. Put the profile in CODIS. Maybe we'll catch a break, and the perp's been arrested since." He said, looking at his watch.

Abby's forehead scrunched. Why was he so in a hurry? "You got somewhere else to be? You usually at least let me toot my own horn for a little while, Gibbs." 

"Yeah. I'm meeting someone for lunch." Gibbs said as his text alert went off. He opened his screen, and saw a text from Harper, that she was on the elevator on the way up to his office. "That's her, gotta go. Don't forget to take lunch yourself." He said on his way out the door. "It could take days for a CODIS hit." He said, not looking back.

If he had, he would have seen Abby's surprised face.

* * *

Harper was a little uncomfortable with the way this Agent was looking at her. He was very obviously checking her out. It was a little disconcerting.

"Um. I'm looking for Agent Gibbs?" Harper said, struggling a little with her Tupperware containers. She still had that bulky cast on, and she was trying to hold onto two boxes in her 'good' hand and arm.

Tony shot forward, into her personal space, to grab them from her. "Here! Let me help you." He said. He was shocked when she took a large step back from him, looking alarmed. 

The top container fell to the floor with a thump, luckily staying closed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Tony said, picking up the cookies from the floor.

"Harper!" Gibbs said, looking at the weird scene questioningly. "Here, let me take those." He said, grabbing the bulky cake taker gently from her hands, while giving her a warm (for him) half smile. He took the box of cookies from Tony with considerably less gentleness. 

"Oh! Thank you, Jethro." She said, smiling at him blindingly.

This caused Tony to blink in shock as he put two and two together. He slinked back to his desk, hoping to be unnoticed.

"What are these for?" Gibbs asked, walking to set them on his desk, Harper right behind him.

"Just a small thank you, for everything you've done for me. I made some shortbread biscuits, and double chocolate chip. I also made you an apple pie. I hope you like it. I researched for the most popular pie in America, and it said apple, so... I hope that's ok?" Harper babbled, then stopped herself, blushing.

"Apple is my favorite, thank you. You didn't have to, you know." Gibbs said. He was taken aback at her sweet gesture, but he wasn't lying. Apple was his favorite.

"Oh, good! I hope you like it." Harper said, smiling shyly up at him.

By this point, McGee and Ziva had returned. They were all shocked at how awkward, yet sweet it all was.

Gibbs knew they were all there, gawking at them. He really didn't care, though. He was wondering if Dinozzo had flirted with Harper, but was almost sure he had.

"Harper, let me introduce my team. You met Dinozzo." Gibbs said, getting a small wave from the man. "This is McGee, and David. Abby is in the Lab, and Ducky is in the Morgue." As each were named, they nodded at her.

"Hello. I'm Harper Black. It's nice to meet you all." She said, smiling.

Gibbs put his hand on the small of Harper's back. "Let's get going, shall we?" He asked, steering her towards the lift. "Start working as soon as you get back from lunch, no dawdling." He said, as they neared the elevator.

Tony let out a deep breath, glad Gibbs hadn't found him flirting. Until...

"What makes someone a Very Special Agent? I don't know all the American terms for things, but that title sounds odd." He heard Harper say, as the doors started to close.

"Oh, _really?" _Gibbs said, and Tony could fell his cold eyes glaring at him as the doors slid shut.

Tony felt a chill run down his spine.

"Fuck." He groaned, closing his eyes. He was in for it, now.


	9. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper and Jethro share lunch, and a suspicious person starts to investigate Harper.

Harper was a little flushed as she was seated at the cafe they had chosen for lunch. Jethro's hand on the small of her back had felt warm, and protective. It also made her _very _aware that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was _all _man.

He smelled amazing. Like pine, and some kind of warm spices she couldn't place. He was also a very well built man. Not in the sense of a bodybuilder or anything, but solid, strong and powerful. He was probably about ten inches taller than her five foot three, and his presence was soothing to her frazzled nerves. She had a sudden urge to be wrapped up in his arms, and kissed breathless. The thought made her flush hotly.

°~°

Gibbs was having trouble schooling his own bodies reactions to Harper. He had never been a fan of a woman using perfume, and luckily Harper wasn't covered in a headache inducing scent. Instead, she smelled like fresh, crisp apples. The scent seemed to be coming from her shampoo, and maybe a scented lotion.

The color of her coat drew more attention to her amazing eyes, and that and the cream colored sweater she wore, looked amazing against her skin tone and hair. And don't get him started on those blue jeans! Her ass looked incredible right now, and he was a butt man. 

He also loved that she wasn't all dressed up, or covered in heavy makeup. That always smacked of trying too hard to Gibbs. His dick had been half hard since he saw her at the office, and it wasn't going down anytime soon, he thought, after helping her off with her coat. The way her breasts pulled that sweater tight reminded him he was also a breast man.

As he tried to get his body under control, he watched a dark flush rush over Harper's skin. Maybe he wasn't the only one fighting dirty thoughts? If she was as attracted as he was, maybe the 'friends first' aspect of their relationship could be shortened considerably.

* * *

The waiter came back with their drinks- coffee for him, lemonade for her- and they placed their orders.

"Ladies first." Gibbs said, allowing Harper to order before him.

"Ok. I'd like a Western Burger, beef medium well, with a side salad instead of fries. Ranch dressing, please. Oh! And extra barbeque sauce on the side." Harper said.

Gibbs was pleasantly surprised by her order, as it was a big, messy burger. He had had many dinners, with many women, and they almost all ordered basically rabbit food, then didn't even eat the whole thing. He found that very irritating.

The Western Burger was covered in fried onion rings, BBQ sauce, and bacon with a quarter pound burger. He had ordered it before, and liked it.

"I'll have the same, with the burger cooked medium, only I do want fries, and to add a side salad to that. He said.

After their orders were completed, they sat quietly for a moment. Harper, not wanting things to be awkward, decided to break the ice.

"So... are you working a case currently?" Harper asked, biting her lip afterwards.

Jethro wanted to bite that lip himself.

"We are working a cold case right now. Thankfully, things have cooled down a little. How is Keaton?" He asked. Gibbs had been legitimately worried about her, what with her being sick.

Harper smiled, lighting up her entire face. "She is _soo _much better, thank you! She still occasionally coughs once in a while, but her ear infection is completely gone, now. How have you been lately? Have you been taking care of yourself?" She asked, resting her chin in her left hand, and looking him over.

Gibbs was surprised, yet oddly touched by her inquiry.

"Of course. I've been taking care of myself for a long time." He said, while the waiter dropped off their food.

" I know you have. But you work so hard to take care of everyone else, someone should take care of _you."_

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering?" 

Harper blushed at his tone, but still answered. "Absolutely. Anytime. How many times a week do you eat a hot meal?" She asked, then took a bite of her burger.

Gibbs was taken aback by her question. She seemed to really care about his well-being. "Uhh almost every night."

Harper raised an eyebrow. "Not counting frozen dinners."

Gibbs' cheeks went a very light pink, so light she almost missed it. He cleared his throat. "I cook maybe once a week. I usually don't have the time, or inclination to cook after a long day."

Harper nodded, taking a bite of her food. After chewing and swallowing, she put down her burger and wiped her mouth. "I understand. You are welcome to come for dinner at my house anytime. Keaton would love to see you."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Just Keaton? Would you be happy to see me, Harper?"

Harper blushed. "I would like to see you as well. If you are interested?" Harper asked, feeling very anxious and embarrassed. Her face and neck getting mottled red in nerves.

Gibbs felt his heart pound in his chest. Was she serious? Of course he was interested!

"Oh, I am _definitely _interested." Gibbs said, giving her an intense, almost lustful look.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the office, Ziva was hidden in the copy room, making an international call.

The surface information that McGee could get from his search on this woman were not enough for her. She felt like there was something off with the information uncovered.

Why was a supposed school teacher, and young Mother, knighted by the Queen 'for services to Great Britain'? She didn't know, but she would find out.

"_Father, I need some information on a Harper Black..."_

* * *

"Thank you for lunch. You didn't have to pay." Harper said, as Gibbs helped her on with her coat.

"Of course I did. I am old fashioned about that. You will never pay on a date with me." Gibbs said, smoothing the back of her coat over her shoulders.

Harper shivered at the feeling of his hands on her back. "Is that what this was? A date?" She asked, looking up at him as they walked out of the restaurant.

Gibbs faltered at the look in her eyes. It was hopeful, yet vulnerable. She looked like she feared rejection. He was upset that her life had made her so insecure about her desirability as a partner. He stopped, and reached up to cup her face.

"I would love for it to have been a date. I don't know how I got so lucky, but you agreeing to see a grumpy old man like me is amazing." He said, lightly running his thumb over her flushed cheek. 

Harper made noises of protest at his statement, but Gibbs leaned his head down, quieting her. She couldn't help herself, and leaned into him, nuzzling his neck. Their arms came around each other, and it felt so good to be held in his arms.

Gibbs felt his arms prickle with goosebumps, at the feeling of her hot breath against his sensitive neck. He lightly nuzzled her cheek, then raised her face. He looked into her eyes, before gently kissing her lips. 

The kiss was somewhat chaste, yet deep. When it felt like the kiss would escalate, Harper pulled away. She looked dazed, yet also guilty. She had felt a small burst of warm magic as his lips met hers, and a snap, like the last piece of a puzzle fitting into place.

"Was that ok?" Gibbs asked, stepping back. Her guilty look making him pause.

"Yes. I... you are the first person I have kissed since Fred. It's just... a lot." Harper said, stepping out of his arms. "I should go." She said, fidgeting.

Gibbs pulled her close again, whispering in her ear. "It's ok. Just don't run out on me. I should have waited to kiss you, but it was too tempting. I'll back off a little, until you say it's ok."

"Thanks." Harper said, swallowing thickly. "Come to dinner tomorrow?" She asked, while getting her bearings.

Gibbs was surprised at the offer, after their kiss had shaken her.

"I'll be there." Gibbs said, hoping he won't get a case before then.

"See you at seven." She said, as he led her to her car. He was surprised she had driven her little sports car.

"Seven. You take care. Be careful." He said, as he shut her door. She still looked spooked, and he hoped he didn't ruin anything with that kiss.

Although, he thought, it would almost have been worth it. She felt perfect in his arms. She felt like home.

She felt like coming home.


	10. Cuddling with Gibbs. No, Really!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice evening in, and more baby steps are taken by Harper and Gibbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy it!  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR NCIS! Oh, poo!

Harper had spent the morning scrubbing her house, without Magic. Kissing Jethro yesterday had put her in a slight tizzy, and cleaning helped her anxiety.

The main reason she was panicking, as far as she could see, was more what the kiss represented, not the kiss itself. Moving on with her life was scary. Anything could happen, and she had no control over it, really. That was a hard pill to swallow, as the Muggles say.

That was another thing! Her worst fear- how do you explain something as whimsical as Magic to a very logical Muggle? Was she even allowed to? In Britain, by law, you cannot tell your lover until the relationship has reached engagement! Could she really start a relationship off with a lie? Or at least a lie of omission? She would have to research her options here in the U.S.

The biggest question, was would Jethro accept it, or would he turn away in disgust, like the Dursleys?

"Stop fretting! Everything will be fine, tonight. The future is always uncertain, but he is your Soul Mate, your actual ' other half'. You _will _win him over, at least eventually. Now, it's four o'clock. Why don't you relax a little, before you start dinner?" Luna said.

Harper knew it was bad, when Luna was the voice of reason! "Of course. You are right. Can you watch Keaton while I take a bath? I think a long soak is in order." She said, slightly sagging in a release of tension she didn't known she was holding.

"Of course, Harper! Now that I think about it, you have the perfect name! It really shows your personality." Luna said, giggling at the old joke.

Harper groaned. "Really, Luna? Again? Nevermind, I am going to take my bath. Give me about thirty minutes, then you can bring Keaton in, and we can get her bath over with." She said, kissing her daughter on the head.

Less than ten minutes later, she was soaking in her large, claw foot tub. Bubbles that smelled of citrus and mint, and the almost scalding temperature, causing her knotted muscles to relax fully. After soaking in the tub for about ten minutes, she began methodically washing herself. After that, she washed her hair, then using an expensive, Muggle conditioner that actually tamed her curls a little.

A knock on the door interrupted the rinsing of her hair, but Luna didn't wait for her ok to enter. She came inside, and started undressing a squirmy toddler. They had left their modesty behind long ago, it seemed.

Harper added some cold water, before lifting Keaton into the bath. She summoned a basket of water toys, which caught her interest, quickly. After a few minutes of playtime, Harper washed Keaton down, her only getting fussy from washing her hair. Keaton had always hated it, but with the magical shampoo she used, it never dripped into her eyes. Thank the Gods! The last time that had happened, Harper felt like her eardrums would burst with the banshee yell Keaton managed.

Luna sat on the lid of the toilet, waiting with a large, hooded towel. It made Keaton look like a lion, and was made by Luna for her. It was eerily similar to the roaring lion's head she had made at Hogwarts, but it looked adorable on her.

After Luna left with Keaton, Harper got out of the bath, and did a hair removal charm on her legs. After finishing her toilette, she dressed in leggings, with an oversized, loosely knit sweater that bared her shoulders. Harper looked over herself, and nodded. She wasn't really a primper, never had been.

She immediately went to the kitchen, and started dinner. She was making Shepherd's Pie, with a side of roasted rainbow carrots and parsnips. She also had made Sticky Toffee Pudding earlier, to finish off the meal.

She got so distracted by meal preparation, that time flew by. She was cleaning up after checking on the pie in the oven, when Jethro knocked on the door.

* * *

Gibbs had spent the day being teased into irascibility, by talk and questions about Harper. He finally put an end to it, threatening them to get back to work.

He noted something off about Ziva, but he would deal with that later if she didn't work it out herself. It was probably none of his business- just the way he liked it.

Luckily, at the thought of seeing Harper and Keaton, his mood shifted into a better one. He had stopped at home, and taken a quick shower. Jethro changed into his usual casual wear. (A flannel shirt over a USMC t-shirt, and comfortable jeans.)

He ran his hands through his wet hair, then shaved his face again. He didn't want to be too scruffy, but he wanted to be comfortable. This was more of a family meal than a date, really. Putting on some aftershave, he then grabbed his coat and scarf. It was seriously cold outside. He reached over towards a bag, indecisive for a moment.

"Screw it." Gibbs said, clutching the pink gift bag. Hopefully Harper wouldn't mind him bringing a gift for Keaton. He had seen it as he passed by the little shop that sold NCIS t-shirts and apparel, and he couldn't resist buying it. The look on the sales girl's face had been hilarious.

Jethro pulled into the driveway, and parked next to a sunshine yellow, Volkswagen Beatle. That must be the friend's car. He couldn't imagine Harper driving it. It looked like a wind up toy next to his SUV!

Gibbs knocked on the door, and watched through the glass side panels as Harper rushed to the door, then tried to arrange herself to not look rushed. It was quite the compliment, and Gibbs smirked to himself.

"Hello! Oh, come in! It's right cold out there." Harper exclaimed, waving him inside.

"Hello, Harper. You look beautiful, and it smells great in here. I can't wait to eat." Gibbs said, removing his coat. It really did smell delicious in here, and Harper looked quite tasty herself. That tease of the sweater off of her shoulder was going to drive him to distraction all night, he knew.

"Thank you! I hope shepherd's pie is ok? It's a little taste of home for us." Harper said, walking him through the house, and into the open kitchen/living room. 

Keaton and a woman who must be Luna, were sitting on the floor playing with some wild colored, wooden blocks. Half of them were eye-watering, fluorescent colors. The other half had mad patterns, that almost looked like they moved.

They had nothing on the blonde woman's dress, though. She was wearing a bright, orange shirt, and almost glowing yellow jeans. Her hair was held back with colorful beads, and she had earrings that looked like radishes hanging from her ears.

Gibbs was instantly a little apprehensive. He never did really well with hippie types. Their laid back personalities just didn't mesh well with his regimented, Marine Corp training.

He quickly got over it, though. As soon as Keaton had seen him, she became very excited.

"Tho!" Keaton squealed, excitedly. She stood up on unsteady, chubby legs and hobbled over to him, raising her arms.

Harper laughed. "She wants you to pick her up. She has missed you."

Jethro set down the pepto-bismol colored bag, then swung Keaton up into his arms.

"Hello, baby girl. Are you playing with blocks?" Jethro said, as Keaton buried her face in his neck. Her chubby arms tight around his neck.

"Tho! Ook, bocks!" Keaton chatted excitedly, turning and pointing towards the blocks.

Harper smiled at the sight of Jethro and her daughter. God! She really hoped things worked out between them. Keaton wouldn't understand if it didn't. She knew that Jethro would be a wonderful father to her, and Harper wanted that, desperately.

"Jethro, this is my best friend Luna Lovegood. She is gonna stay with Keaton while I work. She is currently writing a book on cryptozoology." She said, introducing her dreamy looking friend.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Gibbs said, enjoying having Keaton in his arms. It always felt so warm and sweet, to hold an affectionate child. It filled a need he didn't know he'd had.

"Hello! Wow! You are gonna be a silver fox, aren't you? Oh! Your babies will be gorgeous!" Luna exclaimed.

Harper groaned in embarrassment. Leave it to Luna to make things awkward in three seconds flat. The scared look on Jethro's face was hilarious, though.

"Behave, Luna! This is Jethro Gibbs, myyy...good friend?" Harper said, with a cringe. How was she supposed to introduce him?

"Oh, is that what they call it now?" Luna asked with a grin. "Ok, ok! Best behavior, I promise." She said after a warning look from Harper.

Gibbs coughed, awkwardly. Unsure how to deal with this situation. "Yes, well...I hope you don't mind that I brought Keaton a little gift?" 

"Of course not! I'm sure she'll love it." Harper said, curious about the present.

Gibbs sat down on the couch, setting Keaton down on the floor. He handed her the bag, and then helped her pull out the plushy he bought her. It was a large, pink pig, wearing an NCIS t-shirt. It was adorable.

Keaton squealed, hugging it tight towards her chest. The smile across her face, brightened up the whole room.

Just then, the oven timer beeped. Harper walked over to the kitchen, and pulled out the shepherd's pie. The mashed potatoes on top were nice and browned, and it smelled fantastic.

"Can I help?" Jethro asked, feeling at loose ends.

"No! You are a guest. Just relax, I've got everything under control in here." Harper said, as Luna started setting the table.

Harper set the bubbling dish on a knitted pot holder, in the middle of the table. The roasted rainbow carrots, and a large salad with crusty bread rolls completed the table.

Luna put Keaton in her highchair, while Harper got them all drinks. Luna and Harper were drinking ice water with lime, and Gibbs accepted a glass as well. It had been a long while since he had been at a real, family dinner.

It was a little chaotic, but the food was good. The company was lively, and he felt very welcomed into their home.

After dinner, Keaton was dozing off in her chair. After a round of kisses and good nights, Luna took Keaton off to bed. Pleading exhaustion, she did not plan to come back down.

* * *

"Would you like a drink? I was thinking an Irish coffee would be nice and warming." Harper said, starting a small pot of coffee.

"How Irish? Whiskey, or liquor?" He asked, leaning against the island.

"Not whiskey, just some Irish Cream. I am a bit of a lightweight, and I need to keep my wits about me." Harper said.

Jethro frowned. "You are perfectly safe with me. You know that, right?"

"Oh! I didn't mean it that way at all! I meant that you are very tempting, and hard on my self control." She said with a furious blush.

Gibbs gave a half grin, as his eyes followed the path of that blush down her neck. He could work with that.

"Am I? I think I am quite lucky I have iron self control, because you test it constantly." He said, walking around the island.

Gibbs slowly prowled towards her, and ran a finger across her bared right shoulder. Harper's skin was velvety soft, and he wanted to track that blush further down, yet refrained.

Harper sucked in a breath, her skin breaking out in a rush of goosebumps at the erotic touch. She wanted him to kiss her, but he seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move. 

"Kiss me?" She asked, breathlessly. The feeling of him close to her was making her skin prickle in anticipation, and the scent of his cologne was subtle, yet woodsy. He smelled gorgeous, and she wanted to crawl into his lap, and kiss him senseless!

Jethro leaned in achingly slowly. Watching her face closely. Her beautiful eyes were dilated, and her tongue was swiping her bottom lip. He put his arms around her waist, and kissed her.

The kiss was languid, and smooth, yet scorching hot. Their tongues came into play quickly, and soon he was pressing her gently against the island while devouring her mouth.

Harper could feel her body responding to the drugging kisses, as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck.

"Mmm. Wow. You are good at that." Harper said quietly, when they broke apart a few moments later. She was still dazed by his closeness, making her blurt out embarrassing things. 

Jethro's eyes darkened at the sight Harper made, leaning against island. Her lips were slightly swollen, and red from his kisses, and her hair was wild. Her breathing was ragged, and her breasts rose and fell quickly in time. He wanted to pin her to the nearest flat surface, and make her come apart.

They made their coffee, and settled down on the couch. Harper had turned some music on, not loud enough bother the baby, but more as background noise. 

The couple snuggled together, and talked about random things. Harper found out about his two marriages, and how the last one failed. Jethro found out some of the Muggle-friendly version of her life.

Being targeted at birth by a terrorist was the truth, leaving the Magic out of it was easier than she thought. Jethro sympathized, yet didn't seem to pity her, which was good. She was helped along by the fact that the Muggle World had been told the same type of story about the 'Terror Cell' who had been active in Great Britain.

The warm, wonderful kisses continued, but never smouldered like the first. They both needed to keep their wayward bodies in check, but it was hard.

They cuddled together until later than planned, but it was well worth the lack of sleep. They both couldn't help but feel as if their relationship had taken a much-needed turn, and both were very glad of it.

Everything was changing, hopefully for the better. However, secrets always have a way of coming out.

The question was _when, _not _if. _


	11. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Jethro and Harper continues, and Gibbs thinks he's slowly going insane. Harper's guilt is eating her alive.

It was two months later, and things were progressing well between them, Harper thought. Sure, there had been a few _magical _close calls- but luckily Jethro had been easily distracted from Keaton's accidental magic.

Their physical relationship had proceeded slowly, but surely. At this point, Harper was almost ready to take the plunge, but guilt was holding her back.

When Jethro held her, touched her, or kissed her, she always wanted to take it further in the moment. Jethro had always stopped them, though. He said he didn't want her to regret a decision made in the heat of passion. He was super sweet, and the guilt was eating her alive.

Harper felt like she needed to tell Jethro about magic. She felt so guilty for keeping it from him, even though she had not been legally allowed to until the week before. She had had to make a side trip to MACUSA to file for permission, and had only just been approved to do so.

Harper was frightened. Okay, that was an understatement. Harper was scared shitless to tell Jethro about magic. What if he left them? What if he thought she was a freak? Worse, what if he thought that _Keaton _was a freak? 

As much as she was growing to love him, (and wasn't that scary as all Hell?) she would utterly _destroy_ him if he hurt her baby! 

She didn't know what to do! It was all just so confusing.

* * *

Gibbs thought things were progressing pretty well, except for all the _anomalies. _

It had become increasingly clear that Harper was hiding something from him. As an investigator, he could read it all over her face. The guilty looks, the changing the subject, the distractions- it was all too clear something was up. What he didn't know was what she was hiding.

Ziva had come to him a month ago, telling him some crazy tale about her being some Secret Operative for a Foreign Power. The tale included off-shore accounts, an English Title (Countess of Blackthorn), and courtesy Titles from around the world.

Gibbs knew that Harper had been given awards for her help during the large scale terror war that had plagued Britain. It was also easy to see that she had money, just going by her house and cars.

But Titles? Offshore Accounts? Awards and courtesy Titles from other countries? Just what exactly had Harper done to receive these accolades? However, none of these things were illegal. He had decided to disregard Ziva's concerns for now, and give Harper a chance to tell him herself.

Frankly, he was more worried at the time about how Ziva obtained that information, and why she illegally did so. If Harper wanted to file charges, Ziva would be on a one way ticket back to Moussad.

This was not the worst part, however. It started late one night, while he and Harper were cuddling on the couch after some heavy petting. Gibbs could have _sworn _he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye, but just before he snapped his eyes that way, Harper had lightly ran her fingers down his zipper, causing him to gasp, and close his eyes in pleasure.

A few days later, he was at Harper's house again. Keaton was sitting on a blanket on the living room floor, when he got up to get himself some water. When he returned, Keaton was in the exact same position sipping on her sippy cup. The very same sippy cup that had been across the room on the end table. Jethro had only been gone 90 seconds, tops. He had only grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, that's all. No one else was in there. How was that possible?

When he asked Harper, she had said he must have been mistaken, with a wierd look on her face. Then she distracted him with kisses, and questions about his day. What was going on? Was he going crazy? Several other small incidents like this had continued, and he was starting to lose his cool.

If it was one thing he wouldn't tolerate, it was being lied to. Did Harper truly want an honest relationship with him, or did she have an angle? Was there any truth to her possibly being an operative? The uncertainty was driving him mad! 

He couldn't take it anymore! He needed answers, and he needed them tonight!

* * *

"Hello, handsome." Harper said, pressing a kiss to his neck. She breathed in his scent, afraid this would be the last time.

Gibbs could feel the heavy atmosphere, and noticed a look of determination mixed with fear, and sadness on her face. He knew in an instant that this was the night she was going to tell him everything. He was relieved. The fact that she was telling him on her own was a good start.

"Hello, beautiful." Gibbs said, repeating what had become their customary greeting.

He had fallen hard for her over the last couple of months, and her daughter was an amazing bonus. She had become an integral part of his life, and heart. He quickly realized that losing Harper and Keaton would leave a gaping wound inside him that would never heal. Gibbs swallowed, and pulled her into a quick hug

Walking inside, he noticed that the house felt empty. "Where's the kit?" Gibbs asked, as he was led to the couch.

"Luna took Keaton out for awhile. Listen, I...we need to talk." Harper said, relying on her Gryffindor courage. She was pale, and her hands were shaking as she sat down on the couch with Jethro, leaving a cushion between them.

Gibbs felt his face harden, and his heart jump in anxiety. "Sounds like you are breaking up with me." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, _no! _I am not, I swear! I have never lied to you, Jethro. Not once. I just left certain things out. I wasn't legally allowed to tell you. There are things I want you to know about me, and Keaton. I just wasn't allowed to tell you anything until I got authorization." Harper said, reaching towards some papers that were on the coffee table.

Jethro started breathing quicker. Was Ziva right? Was she some secret spy? It was definitely sounding like it. Was she spying on the NIS through him? It was heartbreaking to think everything between them could be a lie.

"I will tell you everything, but you have to sign this first. Jethro, I care about you deeply. Hopefully this won't change how you feel about us. Please, sign it." Harper said, tears in her eyes.

Jethro looked at her_, really_ looked at her, and was shocked at what he saw. She looked like she was about to faint. Her pale skin was getting clammy, and she looked like she had not slept in days. She even looked thinner.

Whatever this was, he had to give her the benefit of the doubt, and actually _listen _to the whole story before making snap judgements.

"Okay, I'll sign. Gimme the papers." Gibbs said, gruffly.

Harper handed them over, heart in her throat. This was the moment. This was the moment that their relationship could either crash and burn, or get even better.

"What is this bullshit?" Jethro exclaimed, reading through the paper. Was this a joke?


	12. Witchcraft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harper tells Gibbs about Magic. Gibbs doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Life refuses to run smoothly. Plus, I fell into a fanfiction hole, and am trying to climb my way out.

"What is this bullshit?" Gibbs exclaimed, looking at the paperwork.

"What-" Harper started, before Jethro interrupted.

"This is a 'Magically Binding' contract. The Mundane signed bellow agrees to keep the existence of, and all information about, the Magical World secret. If the above signed tries to share forbidden information to unauthorized parties, all memories and knowledge of the Magical World will be obliviated.' What the Hell, Harper! Is this a joke?" Gibbs asked, reading the small print of the contract out loud.

Harper closed her eyes. She couldn't believe the general stupidity of the Wizarding World! Who put that in a contract before the person even knew Magic existed?

"Jethro-" Harper said, reaching out to touch his arm.

Gibbs yanked his arm back, refusing to let her touch him. It hurt! Pain stabbed into her heart at the motion. She had to try to make him understand!

"Are you crazy? Do you seriously believe I am that gullible?" He said, anger and confusion in his voice.

"I _swear _to you, Jethro. I have never lied to you. You should know me better than that!" Harper said, offended at his tone.

"_Do I? _Do I know you at all?" Gibbs said, feeling guilty immediately after at the look on her face. He had never felt that she was lying to him about anything, but what was going on? "This is insanity!" He yelled, frustrated.

"Sign it. If you are so convinced it's crazy talk, what do you have to lose? I'll explain, and then you can get the fuck out of my house!" Harper said, pain making her walls snap back into place.

Jethro had immediately gone into forgetting everything he knew about her- about them. He obviously wasn't as attached to her and Keaton as she had thought. Harper felt a sinking in her gut. Was this the end?

Gibbs paused at the angry snap of her voice. She was really gonna persist in this...this craziness?

"Do you truly believe this?" Gibbs asked, concern rearing it's head.

He looked her over, and was hit with the stark realisation that she thought this was true. She believed Magic existed, with every fiber of her being. Maybe he should hear her out, then take her to get help. He didn't want to believe she was delusional, but mental illness did not discriminate. It could affect anyone. Was Keaton safe?

"Just sign the Goddamn paper, Jethro. Once I get this over with, you can leave. I expected better of you, but then I'm not surprised. I half expected this to be the outcome. I had _hoped... _but I know how muggles react to Magic, and it's never good." Harper said, shaking. Memories of her treatment at the Dursleys swamped her, but she pushed it aside. Now was _not _the time, or place. She would break down later, when it was safe to do so.

Gibbs leaned forward, and signed the contract carefully. He didn't want to spook Harper, not when she was in the throes of a delusional episode. She didn't look like she was deluded, but there was no other logical conclusion to make.

He felt a zip of electricity run from his fingers, to his chest and head. His mouth felt covered (gagged) for a moment, and it startled him.

"That was the secrecy agreement taking hold. The feeling will go away in a second." Harper said, tiredly.

She was exhausted, and heartbroken. She could practically _feel _his thoughts about her mental health, and it made her wonder if he paid attention to her as a person at all. Was she merely a way to pass the time? How could he think that about her otherwise?

"Harper, please explain what is going on." Gibbs asked, unsettled.

"Magic is real. I am a Witch. So are Luna and Keaton. My other best friend Neville is a Wizard." Harper said, then pulled her wand out of her sleeve.

Jethro was startled by the appearance of a long, varnished stick (a _wand?)_. "What is that? What are you doing?" He asked, he was very discomforted by this whole situation. He was so out of his depth, it wasn't even funny.

"Since you won't believe me otherwise, I am going to prove it to you." She said, flicking her wrist into the wand movement. "**Expecto patronum!**" She said, and a magnificent, silver Stag erupted from her wand, and stood fiercely in front of her.

"W-What...what is that? How did you do that?" Jethro said, voice wavering. Could this be true? No. He couldn't believe it. It must be all smoke and mirrors, like David Copperfield or something, right?

"Magic." Harper said, dryly.

She was so upset and angry, that she was fighting back tears. Her eyes burned, but she would _die_ rather than show weakness now. Taking a deep breath, she tried to pull herself together. Harper swished her wand, and started making tea, causing Jethro to flinch, and tense.

Gibbs had stiffened in shock, and was watching the tea set like it was a live bomb. His eyes were wide, and his breathing quickened.

"I- what? How is this possible?" He asked, voice strained.

Harper sighed, and picked up her finished cup of tea. "There is a seperate society, all across the world, that is made up of people, and other beings who have Magic. These people are born with it, just like I was born with red hair. There is a government, laws, towns made up of only Magicals- everything the regular world has. There are also all of the negative things any society has. Bigotry, hate, hypocrisy, corruption, and of course war." Harper said, taking a drink.

Gibbs had stared at his floating mug of tea, but hadn't touched it. It finally sat itself on the table with a thunk.

"Every year, there are thousands of magical children born in otherwise non magical families. Some Wix- witches and wizards- believe that those people are inferior to those born in all magical families. It is simular to the caste system in India, for example. There have been many civil wars over this issue, in all countries around the globe. The main points of contention in these conflicts are the belief that wizards were superior to non magicals, and that wizards of 'pure' blood were superior to all other Wix and creatures..." Harper explained, her 'teacher' voice evident.

_"Creatures?!" _Gibbs exclaimed, his thoughts screaming to a halt.

"Yes." Harper said, deflating slightly. How could she explain this to someone as logical as Leroy Jethro Gibbs? "That's not important right now-"

"Sounds pretty damn important to me." He interrupted, his voice angry and frustrated. This was all too much!

"Well, it's not." Harper said with finality. " Do you want to know how this relates to myself and Keaton, or do you want to be a stubborn arse?" She asked, voice flat.

Gibbs took a breath. Ok. There were people with super powers running around, and no one knew it. Well, he thought, _someone _must. Probably the President? He took several deep breaths, trying to clear his mind. Harper had been born that way, and so had Keaton. He had to hear this out, before he tried to work it out on his own.

"Continue." He said, rubbing his face in his hands. He was already mentally exhausted, and it seemed they were only getting started.

Harper took a deep breath, then began.

"I was born on July 31st, 1980..." 


End file.
